dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukuisaurus
General Statistics *Name: Fukuisaurus tetoriensis *Name Meaning: Fukui Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 4.5-4.8 meters (15-16 feet) *Time Period: Early Cretaceous *Classification: Iguanodontia --> "Iguanodontidae" --> Hadrosauroidea *Place Found: Kitadani Formation, Japan *Describer: Kobayashi/Azuma, 2003 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Grass *Power: 1200 *Technique: 900 *Sign: Rock **TCG: Scissors *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team), Rod/Laura/Dr. Z (Alpha Gang) *Debut Episode: A Kyoto Caper *Dinosaurs Defeated: Tank, Spiny, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance) *Info: In the Arcade Game, it is an Extra Dinosaur. Move Cards ;Emerald Garden :Fukuisaurus shot a green ball, that upon hitting the opponent grew into a garden that sucked out their energy and transfered it to Fukuisaurus; it beat Spiny and Tank with this move, but lost against Terry's Volcano Burst. TCG Lores Anime: His card was, along with his Move Card, in Kyoto. He was the last dinosaur of the collection. Attracted to shiny objects, it stole objects from people and places in Kyoto, taking them to it's hideout in the Golden Pavilion. He was hard to be found, because he is a verry fast dinosaur. When Ursula dressed herself as a geisia, he wanted to have her shiny object, running after it. Then Zander summoned Spiny to battle him. He followed him, until he knocked on the floor trapping Fukuisaurus. Fortunately Ace was summoned to battle Spiny, so that Fukuisaurus could escape. Once down Ed summoned Tank to battle him. She used her Tail Swung move, but Fukuisaurus dodge it, jumping on her to flip her on her back. She then used Tail Smash to get her right side up and to attack him. However, he used Emerald Garden to counter it, defeating her as well. He went to the Golden Pavilion where Max tried to get Ushi's object back. Unfortunately Spiny appeared to attack him, but Fukuisaurus knocked him away, using Emerald Garden to defeat him as well. Because of that Ushi gave him her object as appreciation to save her. Unfortunately, Rod summoned Terry, using Volcano Burst. He tried to counter it with Emerald Garden, but lost and was defeat by him as well. Ushi claimed the cards and gaven them to the D-Team. Later Zoe summoned him to help to fight the Black Tyrannosaurus, using Emerald Garden as part of a fushion move that defeated him. Mesozoic Meltdown ﻿Another one is seen in the finale rode by Rod and Laura after being rescued by Dr. Z to be part of his Dinosaur Kingdom﻿ ;Nature Link :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, you can Dino Slash a Dinosaur from your hand. ;First Aid (Guardian Fukuisaurus) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you gain 1 Life Point. ;Protector (Guardian Fukuisaurus, Wary Fukuisaurus) :When your opponent attacks, they must attack a Protector Dinosaur. ;Root Stomp (Wary Fukuisaurus) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put the top 2 cards of your opponent's deck into their discard pile. : Trivia *It is claimed that Fukuisaurus's attraction to shiny objects is because birds are attracted to shiny objects and dinosaurs are related to birds, but Fukuisaurus was an iguanodontian ornithiscian, on the far end of the complete opposite fundamental branch of dinosaurs that birds evolved from. Gallery Fukuisaurus TCG Card.jpeg|Fukuisaurus TCG Card Fukuisaurus-Guardian TCG Card 1-Gold.png|Guardian Fukuisaurus TCG Card Fukuisaurus-Guardian TCG Card 2-Collosal 1a.jpg|Guardian Fukuisaurus Colossal Rare TCG Card Fukuisaurus-Suspicious TCG Card (French).jpg|Suspicious Fukuisaurus TCG Card Fukuisaurus card 1.jpg|Fukuisaurus anime card File:Fukuisa_nagoya.gif|Fukuisaurus in NagoyaTV Category:D-Team Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG